


Once Upon a Time

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: The development of a relationship.  You choose the POV, Dean or Cas.  :)





	

 

Was there a moment when we slipped from here to there  
From friends to lovers?  
Do you remember how we used to stand and stare:  
Our gazes locked,  
Hands and lips, grace and soul, longing to touch?

  


That time must have existed once,  
Unbelievable, but true.  
Once upon a time, I did not dare to hold you,  
Kiss you, love you,  
In all the ways I only dared in dreams.

  


How did I live without you?  
Was I even alive?  
How could I know the dreams I dreamed  
( _We_ dreamed)  
Would one day all come true.

  


Here, now, in each other’s arms  
We finally realize  
I am yours and you are mine,  
As we have been from the start:  
Our story written in the stars and in our hearts.


End file.
